Memories Recovered
by LDEJRuff
Summary: Brian has returned home with no memory of who he is, or the fact that the Griffins are his family. Can the Griffins successfully recall all the things they did with Brian together as a family, or will Brian's memories be lost forever? Sequel to "Remembering a Friend" and part of the Brian and Vinny series.
1. Chapter 1

_Memories Recovered_

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Last time, Brian Griffin confronted his attempted murderer, Justin Bieber, who didn't know what Brian was talking about at first. Brian was then called to a serious family discussion, and Lois called him an idiot, therefore prompting him to leave the Griffin house to realize his mistake. However, he informed his brother-like friend, Vinny, to take care of the family before he left. A month has passed, and the Griffins decided to buy a new dog, a Scottish Terrier named Scott, to recover from that loss-like moment when Brian left. The following night, Brian somehow returned home. However, he didn't remember Vinny or any of the other family members. And so, our story continues...

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Dog with No Memory

* * *

One night, after giving a successful concert, Justin Bieber decided to pack up his equipment before his next concert inside his bus. However, before he could do so, he noticed a strap of duct tape, with something long and lumpy underneath.

"What in the world?" he asked before he could pull off the tape.

Suddenly, after he pulled off the tape, something fell into his hand, and he was both surprised and shocked.

"Oh, no," he said. "It _can't_ be."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Griffin house in Quahog, the Griffins were a little less than happy that their White Labrador, Brian, returned home. The reason: he had no memory of who they were. And aside from that, he came home with a goatee, scruffed up fur, and no collar.

"What do you mean who are we?" Lois asked him. "We're your family, for Christ's sake."

"My family?" Brian repeated. "You mean, I belong here?"

"Yes," Peter answered. "You're not just a dog of mine: you're my best friend in the whole world."

"I thought _I_ was your best friend, Peter," Vinny and Scott replied in unison before looking at each other, confused.

"Your best friend?" Brian repeated. "I can't recall you being my best friend, Skeeter."

"'Skeeter'?" Vinny repeated. "It's 'Peter'."

"Yeah, that's what I said, Venice," Brian replied.

"'Venice'?" Vinny repeated. "I think this just went from mildly amusing to "9-1-1, call the veterinarian, quick," serious!"

* * *

After Lois called the vet, the family took Brian over for a checkup. A few minutes have passed, and the doctor came out of his office.

"Doctor, how is Brian?" Lois asked him. "Is he okay?"

"There's no easy way to put this, Mrs. Griffin," the doctor answered, "but I'm afraid Brian has suffered a total memory loss. I fear that he may never remember you again. So, in order for him to regain his memory, I believe you should recall all the things that he did with you as a family before he left, and before you got Scott."

The seven waiting family members dropped their jaws in shock. They then went to the operating room, where Brian was sitting on the desk. The doctor had already shaved Brian's goatee, and he also cleaned and combed his fur. He turned his head as he saw the family come to him.

"The doctor told us your condition," Peter began, "so he said that we can try to recall all the things we did together, as a family, to bring your memory back."

"Yeah," Vinny added. "Can you remember ever buying me as a Christmas present? Try to think. You and Stewie were at the pet shop that night to buy me."

Brian thought hard, but all he could think of was a blur. "I'm sorry, Benny," he said. "I can't seem to remember."

"My name's Vinny, not Benny," Vinny corrected.

"Whatever," Brian replied.

"Boy," Stewie began, "it's going to be tough trying to get Brian's memory back, like the time we tried to get the fat man's memory back."

"There's no time for cutaways now, Stewie," Scott said. "We need to take Brian home."


	2. Chapter 2

_Memories Recovered_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Memory Recollection

* * *

The following morning, the Griffins were having breakfast when Brian came into the kitchen. For some reason, he felt happier despite having no memory, and he was wearing his Italian collar.

"Morning, everyone whom I don't know," Brian said, "and don't mean anything to me."

"Well, I sure hope that don't apply to me," Vinny replied, "especially after last night."

Brian and Vinny gave each other a high-five.

"Uh, Vinny," Scott began, "why would Brian high-five you if he doesn't even remember you?"

"I took him out to see a late-night flick," Vinny answered, "and even took him out to eat a burger."

"That's right, Lenny," Brian agreed. "And it's nice to know you guys have two dogs in the family."

"Okay, Brian," Vinny cut him off. "First off, again, it's Vinny. Second of all, Scott's a new friend for the family. He may look like a Scottish Terrier on the outside, but inside, he speaks perfect English."

"Right-e-o, Vinny-o," Scott agreed.

"I thought we were all trying to get Brian his memory back," Stewie said.

"Wow, Steven," Brian said, astonished. "For a baby, you sure can talk."

"Actually, it's Stewie," Stewie corrected. "And I've been able to talk since the day I was born."

"Wow," Brian said, his tail wagging. "That's pretty rare for newborns."

Vinny and Scott looked wide-eyed, learning this bit of information from Stewie. They then looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well," Vinny began, as he got up from the table, "I think it's time to go for a W-A-L-K, don't you agree, Scott."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, also getting up. "Let's get our leashes."

* * *

Peter brought Brian all the way to the park for some fresh air.

"Okay, Brian," Peter began, "now that we're at the park, let's try to recollect all the things we did here. You remember our picnics?"

"I don't know," Brian answered, "but I feel like we should play catch, or hopscotch, or something like that."

"Geez, Brian," Peter said, placing a hand on his forehead. "You're about as much of a buzz kill than Buzz Killington."

Speak of the devil; Buzz Killington was sitting at a bench next to him.

"Hello, Peter," Buzz greeted. "Do you remember why it's called a Stereoptagog? Because, it can show you a three-dimensional image through a glasses-like device." With that, Buzz chuckled. "Now, let's talk about dog leashes."

Peter sighed in disgust as he started to pinch his nose.

* * *

Later that day, Brian was in Stewie's bedroom.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie said. "Do you remember the times that you and I went on adventures together?"

"No," Brian answered. "Why?"

"Well," Stewie began, "let me take you to my laboratory and show you something that may jog your memory."

With that, Stewie moved the baseball bat in his toy box and opened the laboratory. It was then that Stewie took Brian to his lab and showed him the time machine he put away after buying that Christmas present early.

"Do you remember this?" he asked. "It's my time machine."

"Huh," Brian said. "I don't know why a baby your age would have a time machine hidden in your room."

"Well," Stewie said, "maybe I can take you on a trip across time for a history tour."

* * *

Hours later, after Stewie took him on a history tour, Brian was amazed about what he learned.

"Wow, Louie," Brian said. "It was great that you showed me how cars were invented."

"It's Stewie," Stewie corrected. "And I'm glad you learned this little lesson."

"Yeah, maybe we should do something like this again sometime."

"Of course."

* * *

The next morning, Brian got to his Prius to try to take Chris to school.

"Okay, Cliff," Brian addressed. "Where do you go to school again?"

"At James Woods Regional High," Chris answered. "And it's Chris."

"James Woods?" Brian repeated. "You know, something about that name strikes fear in my heart, but I just can't put it."

"That's okay, Brian," Vinny said, coming outside. "I can take Chris to school."

"You can?" Brian said, wagging his tail. "Gee, thanks, Jimmy."

"Vinny," Vinny corrected.

With that, Brian hopped out of the car and offered Vinny to take Chris to school. Lois got outside.

"Wow, Brian," Lois said. "It's so nice that you can offer a friend to do your favor for you, despite having no memory."

"Why, thank you, Louise," Brian replied, wagging his tail.

"I'm Lois," Lois corrected.

Lois got back inside while Scott got outside to talk to Brian.

"What's wrong with you, Brian?" Scott asked. "Ever since you lost your memory, you keep getting our names wrong."

"I know, Scout, but I'm trying my best to remember," Brian replied.

"It's Scott," Scott corrected.

* * *

Later that day, Scott then took Brian up to the bathroom.

"I don't know why you stopped me from pooping on the lawn, Sprout," Brian began, "but why'd you take me to the bathroom?"

"Again, it's Scott," Scott corrected. "Because Lois didn't want anymore lawn defications coming out of either you or Vinny. It's time you started using the toilet."

"The toilet?" Brian repeated.

"Yeah," Scott answered. "When you're done, all you do is flush it, like this."

With that, Scott pushed the handle, and the toilet started flushing. Brian barked in fright and ran out of the bathroom. Scott then stood confused.

"Gee," he said. "Brian hasn't been this scared since I was when I saw that horror movie."

**Cutaway:** Scott was in the movie theater when he saw said horror movie. His eyes widened when the film reached the end.

"Oh, gosh," he said. "I feel bad for the main character."


	3. Chapter 3

_Memories Recovered_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - The Collar

* * *

Later that night, Vinny took Brian to one of the bars they usually went to, to get a drink. Inside the bar, the two dogs were sitting at a table.

"Why in the hell would you take me to a bar, Kenny?" Brian said. "Are you sure this is the best place to buy drinks?"

"It's Vinny," Vinny corrected, "and yes, this is the best place other than the clam. You took me here once, remember?"

"I don't think I _do_ remember," Brian answered. He then sighed and hopped off the chair. "Maybe I should take a time out for a few minutes, maybe get some fresh air."

Vinny looked on as Brian walked out the bar room door.

"_Gosh,_" he thought. "_I haven't seen Brian this depressed since we saw that documentary about Anne Frank a few months ago._"

**Cutaway:** We see the two dogs sitting on the living room couch. Brian was shedding tears of sadness, still looking at the TV screen, when Vinny looked at him.

"Wow, Brian," Vinny said. "You sure do care about that dead girl, don't you?"

Brian nodded.

* * *

Outside the bar, Brian began to cross the street when Justin's Benz stopped in front of him, almost running him over. Brian shielded himself. Justin came out of the car in worry.

"Oh, my gosh, Brian," he said, coming to him. "I almost ran over you again. I'm so sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait," Brian cut him off. "Did you say 'again'?"

"Don't you remember?" Justin asked.

"No," Brian answered, shaking his head. "I can't even remember anything."

"Well," Justin said, reaching into his pocket, "I think I have something that may belong to you. Maybe it will refresh your memory."

With that, Justin pulled out a red collar, with a gold tag still on it. He gave Brian the collar. When Brian touched it, his eyes widened. Suddenly, a slew of memories came rushing back to him, including the time he bought Vinny for Christmas.

"Brian!" Vinny called, coming to him. "Are you okay?"

"V-Vinny?" Brian said, turning his head to him. "Is that you? What the hell's going on here?"

Vinny gasped, smiling in awe. "You said 'Vinny'," he said "I can't believe it. Good old Brian's back!"

With that, Vinny gave Brian a hug, happy that he has his memory back.

"What's gotten into you, Vinny?" Brian asked. "You think I was gone for a long time?"

"It's a long story, Brian," Justin said, getting his attention. "Anyway, I found that collar of yours taped on the side of my bus. I was surprised to figure out it was yours."

"Oh, Justin," Brian replied apologetically. "I'm sorry for blowing off at you. I never should have confronted you like that..."

"No, Brian," Justin cut him off. "If anyone should apologize, it should be _me_. I should never have run over you with my car."

"You mean," Brian began, "you finally realized?"

"Yeah," Justin answered. "Let me tell you how it all began..."

* * *

_It began on that day in Quahog. I was driving a fan of mine to her house, after she attended one of my concerts. While we were in Spooner Street, I eyed my fan and started to give her a kiss on the seat. Suddenly, my car hit something. The fan of mine assured me that it was just a speed bump. But it __wasn't__ a speed bump. It was you. I ran over you with my car._

* * *

"So, now you know," Justin finished.

"Wait," Brian said. "You ran over me with your car because you weren't looking?"

"Yes," Justin replied.

"_Lois was right,_" Brian thought. "_It __was__ an accident, not murder. I should have known._"

A few seconds of silence. Afterwards, Brian spoke, aloud, "Justin, I forgive you. But next time, try to pay attention to the road."

"I will, Brian," Justin replied. "By the way, there are some cars behind me that want to pass. I think we need to go."

"Oh, right," Vinny said. "We should go home and tell the Griffins the good news."

"Great," Brian said, wagging his tail. "Let me put on my red collar, first."


	4. Chapter 4

_Memories Recovered_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Acceptances and Homecomings

* * *

By the time the two dogs returned home, Brian had already put on his red collar and put his Italian one in his fur pocket. Vinny had opened the living room door when the Griffins were all watching TV.

"Hey, Griffins," he greeted. "Guess who just came home with his memories restored."

Brian had walked into the room, waving his paw.

"Hi, guys," he greeted. "Miss me?"

Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris and Stewie got off the couch and were all glad that Brian's back to his old self again.

"Oh, my God," Lois said. "Brian. It's so good to know you've gotten your memory back."

"I know," Brian. "And I'm sorry for leaving you guys behind like that a month ago. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Actually, Brian," Lois began, "I think it's me who should be asking forgiveness, all on account of calling you an idiot. You're no idiot, you're our dog. And we love you."

"Anyway, now that everything's settled," Peter began, "is it okay if we can keep Scott in the house?"

"Scott?" Brian repeated.

"Yeah," Vinny replied as Scott walked closer to the two dogs. "He's a Scottish Terrier, and he's a friend for the family. His owner disappeared some time ago. I hope it's okay with you that he can stay here."

"Yes," Scott added. "I can make a family feel good about themselves."

Brian thought hard. "Well..."

The Griffins waited eagerly for an answer.

After careful consideration, Brian finally said, "Okay. He can stay."

"Thank you, Brian," Scott congratulated. "I guess this makes me your little brother, huh?"

"Yeah," Brian chuckled. "Of course, you will have to do exactly as I say as long as you live here."

"Excellent," Scott replied. "You won't regret this."

* * *

The following morning, Scott had informed Brian that he lived in a small cottage nearby. Brian agreed to take both Scott and Vinny to the cottage after Scott printed out the directions on the family computer.

When the Prius arrived at the destination, Scott said, "Well, this is the place."

"Wow," Vinny said in awe. "That's a fine-lookin' cottage you have there."

"I agree," Brian added. "How can something that looks so nice be so empty for a couple of months?"

"Oh, it isn't empty, Brian," Scott said. "The horses are still at the stable. Good thing I brought them some oats."

"Maybe Vinny and I can pet them," Brian offered.

"Sure," Scott agreed. "You go do that while I go check the mail. It's been a couple of months since the mail's been checked."

As the three exited the Prius, Brian and Vinny explored the cottage grounds while Scott went to the mailbox. He checked the envelopes.

"Okay, let's see," Scott said. "Last month's bill, this month's bill, junk mail, more junk mail, Canine's Monthly...Huh? What's this?"

He stopped to discover a special envelope.

"A letter to me, from Angus?"

He opened the envelope and started reading the letter.

"Dear Scott..."

As he read, something caught his eye in astonishment.

"I-I can't believe it," he said. "This is incredible!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's note:** I know that a couple upcoming episodes, "Brian the Closer" and "Our Idiot Brian", are going to air in Season 13. What will the episodes' plots be? Is Justin Bieber really the person who ran over Brian, like Seth Green guessed? We'll just have to find out when either episodes air. In the meantime, stay tuned for the third fanfic in the _Remembering a Friend_ saga, _Friends Forever_.


End file.
